


In Sun and Shower

by Rachael Sabotini (wickedwords)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Rare Pairings, Reunion Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-16
Updated: 2007-01-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/Rachael%20Sabotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carson is looking forward to getting back to Atlantis, when John surprises him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sun and Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sithdragn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithdragn/gifts).



> Thank you to zoe rayne for doing the beta. Written for sithdrgn as part of the 2006 beckettsheppard thing-a-thon.

Stripping off his shirt, Carson tossed it into his dirty clothes pile, joining a week's worth of dirty laundry. He was covered in sweat and grime from the long hike back to the palace from the Tomerian village. Tomorrow night, he promised himself, there will be clean clothing, food he was familiar with, and his normal routine. Tomorrow, he would be back in Atlantis.

Tomorrow night, he would see John.

Hearing a noise behind him, Carson froze momentarily, before slowly turning about and fumbling with the gun still strapped to his thigh. The rest of the room was too dark to see much of anything — Carson felt momentarily wistful about being able to turn on the lights at a thought— then his night vision cleared enough to see a dark, indistinct shape lying on his bed. "Who—?" he said loudly, and blinked at the sound of his own voice in the still evening air.

Sitting up, the figure rubbed a hand over his face. "Hey, Doc. Sorry. I must have fallen asleep."

"John! I didn't expect you until tomorrow." Carson's heart rate slowed slightly. "What are you doing here? You startled me."

"Sorry." John shifted, twisting and putting his feet on the floor, and turned on one of the lamps. Shadows painted his face, and he looked as worn as Carson felt. How many of those 'We're fine, how are things with you?' messages this week had been true, he wondered. Maybe no one had wanted to worry him.

Standing and stretching, John said, "I thought we could get an early start tomorrow, and Elizabeth okayed it—" There was a faded bruise on John's jaw line, right by his ear, and Carson couldn't look away from it.

He strode over, and stroked it, tenderly moving John's face so he could see it better in the light "John? Did something happen?"

"What? Oh, this?" John pulled back and rubbed the bruise. "I thought it would be gone by now." He shrugged. "You know how it goes. First contact, big party, minor disagreement—"

"So you got into a fight."

"Just a little one."

Carson shook his head. Trust John.... "Is Rodney all right? Teyla? Ronon?"

"Oh, sure! They're fine. Okay, Lorne's got a broken ankle, and Parrish has some weird hives, but it's been pretty calm while you've been gone. Hey," John reached out to grab onto Carson's arm. "You know if there was real trouble, we wouldn't have left you here. I wouldn't have left you." His gaze searched over Carson's face. "You know that, right?"

"I...perhaps." Carson sighed and let his head rest against John's shoulders. "I missed you."

John's arms crept around Carson's back, pulling him in tight. "Same sorta thing for me."

As declarations went, it was somewhat lacking, but considering it was from John Sheppard, it was practically purple. Smiling, Carson lifted his head, running his tongue over his lips, and then John was there, lightly kissing the corner of his mouth.

"I should probably brush first," John said ruefully. "I meant to, but then I kinda feel asleep, waiting for you."

"Where's your room then? I could walk you back to it...."

Shaking his head, John took off his jacket and laid it over the wooden ottoman. "I told 'em we could share a room."

Carson's pulse leapt, and his mouth felt dry. "If you want to brush, I need to take a shower."

John wrinkled his nose. "Yeah, I kinda noticed that."

"You'd be a little ripe too, if you'd spent the day— What are you doing?"

John had finished unfastening his shirt and was laying it next to the jacket. "I thought I could join you."

"Oh." Carson blinked, and his stomach twisted slightly. They usually had to be so discrete. "Ah, yes, that would be lovely."

Flashing a smile, John nodded. "Cool."

"I warn you though, the showers aren't the best."

"Well, I've lived a lot of places with bad showers. It's not going to scare me off."

"All right. I'll just...go first, then, shall I?"

"Just a sec." John stalked over and fumbled with the ties at Carson's waist, letting the sarong slide onto the ground. He stepped back slightly, tilting his head, and folded his arms across his bare chest. His gaze raked up and down Carson's body, and Carson couldn't help but react to the wanton hunger he saw there; his body flushed, icy little shivers prickling his skin, his cock hardening as John watched.

"Mmmm. Much better. I haven't had that view in a while."

Carson leaned in, sliding his hands down John's chest to his waist. "I like my view pretty well too...." He unbuttoned the first button of John's pants, smiling as he felt a tremor when his knuckles brushed John's skin. He pushed the tips of his fingers into the top of John's boxers; he could already feel the evidence of John's excitement as the head of John's cock pressed up to meet him. "Though some things could be improved."

He unbuttoned the second button, and John laid his hands on Carson's shoulders, giving them a squeeze.

"Hell, I don't need to brush my teeth," John muttered. He leaned down and kissed Carson, his mouth warm and yet demanding; Carson instantly let his lips part, welcoming John inside, surrendering himself to the moment. He relaxed and let John guide him as the kiss softened from demanding to a more gentle exploration that left his heart pounding and a breathless feeling suffusing his body.

"Yeah," John said softly, pressing his forehead to Carson's, Athosian style, his hands solid on Carson's shoulders. "I missed that."

John's radio clicked. "Damn it," he muttered, pulling away. "I gotta—"

"I know." Still feeling a little dazed, Carson let his hand drift down John's bare back as he headed into the bath.

***

Steam curled through the doorway to the shower when John opened it to step inside. Carson blocked the misty spray with his body, so it wouldn't splash all over the floor. Still, the cooler air pouring over his body was something of a shock, and then John was right there behind him, tucking himself against Carson's back. He wrapped his arm around Carson's waist and licked the water off the nape of his neck, sending little sharp, electrical sparks through. "Lorne's taking back the first shipment of supplies. He'll report to Elizabeth and be back in the morning."

Groaning, Carson couldn't help but press himself back against John's slick, bare skin, feeling the pricking of hair and John's hardening erection nestled against him. "So you're staying the night then?" He hoped he didn't sound too eager, but he knew it was a lost cause when John licked a wide stripe up the center of his back.

"That was the plan," he said smugly, wrapping his hand around Carson's length and stroking it greedily. "This was part of the plan too."

Carson's head lolled back as he leaned back against John, enjoying the feeling of being supported, of John's hands wrapped around him, touching him hungrily. "Some of your plans are brilliant."

John nipped at the base of Carson's neck. "Some?" His words and breath spilled against Carson's ear, as his hands slid up and down Carson's cock. "I'd like to think my record's a little better than that."

Twisting in John's arms, Carson turned so that he could see John. Water misted along Carson's back, but some droplets had been caught in John's lashes and in his chest hair, reflecting back the light. John's eyes twinkled, green-to-brown-to-gold, his desire and his amusement clear.

"Well, I have a few plans of my own." Carson tugged on John's arm, and they squeezed by each other, slick and wet and warm, until John had his back to the spray. "And I've been thinking of this one for the past month."

He sank to his knees and took John's cock in his mouth, licking the tip first, reacquainting himself with John's taste, before sucking the length of it as deep as it would go. John gasped and fisted his hands in Carson's hair; glancing up, Carson could see John's head thrown back, the arch of his neck making Carson want to suck and kiss it—mark it for everyone to see.

The feel of John's cock was too good, though, the hard length of him, the way it felt like silk between his lips. Carson felt himself lengthen, just from the sensation of sucking John's cock, felt his balls tighten up as he worked. His whole world became the sensation of skin rubbing against skin; the prickle of John's pubic hair as he brushed against the root of John's cock; the weight of John's length as it pressed against his lips, his tongue, the back of his throat, the roof of his mouth; the warm mist of water around him; and the scent of John overpowering him.

Leaning against John's thighs for support, Carson wrapped his hand around his shaft, matching his strokes to what he was doing to John's cock. John was moaning now, his voice echoing in the room, words indistinct and needy, building to a low, visceral pitch.

John gripped him, holding him tight, hips rocking forward eagerly, and Carson could feel the cock against his tongue swell slightly, filing his mouth with thick, salty fluid. He could feel John trembling, shaking with aftershocks; it was so damn sexy. Carson gripped himself harder, darting his free hand down to his balls to pull them tight, moaning himself as he finally let John's softening cock out of his mouth.

He was close, so close, so when John covered his hand with his own and whispered "let go," it pushed him over the edge, spilling himself all over both of their hands. John wrapped his arms around Carson, pulling him in tight while the warm water misted over them; he pressed tiny kisses against Carson's forehead and neck. "So good. So, so good."

It felt fantastic, safe and joyous all at once. Carson could hear John's heart beating, and for a moment, he felt loved and content.

All too soon the water turned cold. John stood first, helping Carson up a moment later, and bundled them both into the large blue towels that the Tomerians provided for their guests. They quickly fell into bed together, legs tangling beneath the sheets. Carson smiled as John wrapped an arm around his waist, thinking that tomorrow would be nice, but that this was what he missed most about Atlantis. 


End file.
